Star Duels
The Star Duels have one hundred eight Star Generals of Heavenly Spirits and Earthly Fiends. As long as one signs a Star Duel Covenant with a Star General, they then become a Star Master participating in the Star Duels. Not only can they share in the Star General’s capabilities and skills, in the Star Duels, the victor can even receive one wish. Ever since the ‘Purple Firmament Immortal Palace’2 turned out a Star Duel overlord, each of the Azure Dragon Territory’s Great Sects perhaps eyed this covetously. One one hand, they wish to rely on Star Cultivators to ascend Maiden Mountain in search for the path to longevity, and on the other, they want to embody strength! Star Duel was the most important event in Liangshan Continent. Every 108 years, 108 stars will appear along with their representative 108 maidens. Each maiden possessed powerful martial arts and abilities. All Star Maidens are able to sign a Star Duel Covenant with a star cultivator. The contractor will then become their master for the rest of their lives. When a star cultivator is contracted with a Star General, they become a Star Master, and they will head to Liangshan Maiden’s Domain. Star Duel Covenants contracts are made for battles. They all fight for wish Legend says, once there is only one final star left in the sky, Liangshan Maiden will descend and grant the winner their wish. The great battles between Star Generals and their Star Master against each other that happens once every 108 years. The Star Duels had five phases. The First Phase “Heavenly and Earthly Stars,” when the one hundred and eight Star Generals descended, the Second Phase “Birth Outline,” which was the chance for all of the sisters to take the first step to increasing their strength, for whoever took the Birth Treasure Outline could take a dominant position in the Star Duels. And this Third Phase “Evil Smiting Hall” was the most critical hoop – the Star Beast. Each Star General had their own Star Beast. These Star Beasts assisted Star Generals and participated in the Star Duels, thus turning them into genuine Star Generals. This was not a matter that could be executed sloppily. Sometimes, Earthly Stars that wanted to make a change for themselves would necessarily have to rely on their Star Beasts. But opportunity forever co-exists with danger. Most of the time, the Evil Smiting Hall also became the location Star Masters would tussle at because Evil Smiting Hall only allowed Star Generals and Star Masters to enter. With this, Star Masters that ordinarily counted on backup could only count on themselves for life and death. Furthermore, there was a very harsh condition – if a Star General was in the situation before time expired and was without having captured a Star Beast situation, in the case they entered Evil Smiting Hall, they were incapable of leaving. So at this time, Star Generals or Star Masters would become very dangerous. Phases * First phase: Heavenly and Earthly Stars (Chapter 1-116) * Second phase: Birth Outline (Chapter 117-174) * Third phase: Evil Smithing Hall (Subduing Devil Hall) (269-473) * Fourth phase: Three Heavenly Books (Chapter 474-670) * Fifth phase: Seven Stars Gathering / Gathering of Seven Stars (Chapter 671-766) History Before the second phase started, the other great sect’s powerful cultivators could not interfere in the Star Duels. Of course, this was only a tacitly agreed upon unwritten rule; during the phase when the Star Duels only just began, the majority of sects concealed many old freaks. Even if a Star General could ignore cultivation, possessing a super strong Star Weapon could not be placed on par with these old monster Star Cultivators. During the time of the first Star Duel, the Star Generals were from the illustrious reputation they held today. Everybody in Liangshan knew, the first Star Generals fighting each other in close combat was like child’s play from the perspective of the major schools. Some sects even contrarily killed Star Generals for their Star Weapons, Astral Gemstones or even for their lovely beauty. Among these, it must be brought to attention a great sect that could not be put on equal terms with the Clear Void Daoists, the Devil Fiend Holy Sect. Trivia * There is a rule in the Star Duel: Defeat a Star General and one shall gain their Star Energy * After a Star General falls, that Destined Weapon would belong to the victor. * Legend said that Maiden Mountain, for the sake of preserving fairness in the Star Duels and to avoid other cultivators spying, would send down a “Star Guard,” and documents did not lack this sort of record either. Although it was unknown whether it was a falsehood or an exaggeration of the Star Duels, while maintaining a prudent thinking of believing it to be true rather than not, the Ancestors would not place themselves at risk. However, the Star Duels had another rule. Star Generals also could not infringe on the interests of other people, otherwise retaliatory killing was considered fair. * Maiden Mountain’s position was very clear – if others were to provoke Star Masters and the Star Generals, they would necessarily suffer heavenly punishment. Conversely, if a Star Master provoked a sect, then Maiden Mountain would let things run their course. Category:Terminology Category:Star Duels